Trust No One
by Bella's Bff
Summary: Cowritten with sylamesio123. At 13, Edward Mason's life goes haywire. Events such as the death of his parents, his twin sister going into a coma, and being adopted by family friends, the Cullens, and many other tragedies and conflicts. AU, EXB.
1. Chapter 1

_Trust No One_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

Summary: When Bella's father dies when she is only 12, Bella is for the first time really alone. As her mother goes through boyfriends she is abused sexually and physically. At the age of 16 Bella and her brother run away to Seattle where Bella is hired by the owner of a whore house.

_Bella Swan_

Age 12

5:33 PM

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing out here so late?" I turned to see my principal, Mr. Turner, coming toward me, his eyebrows mashed together in confusion.

I was outside my Forks Middle School, a place that held me prisoner day in and day out. It was a horrid place, but after a while I grew to bear the place. I still missed my best friend, Jenny, who I had left back in phoenix when my parents had forced me to move here, to Forks, because my father had been transferred. "Oh," I whispered in surprise, "I, er, my mother is just a bit late." I smiled sheepishly at him and then turned again to watch the empty street, a car never coming.

"School ended hours ago, shouldn't your mother be here by now?" He asked, his voice dripping of fake concern.

"Oh, um," I looked down at the concrete, trying to come up with the most convincing lie, "I had a, um, club meeting after school. It ended, er, at around five twenty. She isn't that late."I lied.

I wasn't in any clubs and my mom was most definitely really, really late. She had never been late before. I mean, she had sometimes arrived late, but never like this.

"Well," the man said. He put his hand on my shoulder, almost in a suggestive way. I flinched. I had always hated to be touched by anyone. I wouldn't even let my family hug her. "If you need any help, with anything at all, I'll be in my office." His voice almost seemed dirty, as if he was suggesting something.

I shuddered and nodded, as if he deserved an answer at all. He turned and walked away, leaving me alone once again.  
Though no one was around I felt more secure than ever.

I had never trusted anyone, especially the ones I held close, like my mother and father, and dear brother. Emmett was hard not to trust, and sometimes I let myself slip and trusted him, but then the next moment I would remind myself.

Trust no one.

Finally, a car slid down the road, but I could not see it clearly, for darkness had come with the night.

I squinted and made out that it was a police car. At first I thought it was my father coming to pick me up because my mother had gotten stuck in traffic and hadn't had cell phone coverage and he had come home to an empty house and assumed my mother hadn't picked me up.

But then I looked harder and I saw that it wasn't the police chief's car pulling into the school parking lot, but instead my father's personal friend, Sherriff Kaden.

I scowled and stoop up, taking my backpack with me to the curb where the car stopped.

A sorrowed face appeared out of the car, something I rarely saw on this man's face. Even in the darkness I could see the utter horror in his eyes as her neared me.

"Bella," He croaked, his voice was hoarse, almost as if he had been crying. "I'm sorry, but you father," He took another breath, "but, you father has passed away."

And for once, even though clearly a person was near me, I really did feel completely and utterly alone.

_Bella Swan_

Age 14

2:49 AM

I could still hear their voices all the way downstairs, booming in my ears, making it impossible to get the sleep I desperately needed. I also thought of waking Emmett, but I knew he needed the sleep more than I did.

I measured the odds of getting my mother's boyfriend's friends to be quieter, and knew that they weren't in my favor. They were most likely drunk, but I thought it was worth giving a try.

I got out of my bed, careful not to make it squeak, and made my way out of the bedroom and down the wooden stairs into the living room.

"Hey, little girl." My mother's current boyfriend almost squealed when he saw me round the corner. I sighed; I couldn't remember his name.

"Um, could you guys keep it down, please? I'm trying to sleep." I asked quietly, not sure of myself. But, of course, it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Did you hear that? She want us to shut up." One of the men said. His tone was teasing and harsh.

He stood up and came toward me in almost a towering manner. He stood over my five foot two inches. He leaned down until his intoxicated breath burned my eyes.

I crossed my arms in fear, remembering what had happened with all the other boyfriends my mother had had. And what had happened with his friends. I also remembered that it wasn't pleasant, it wasn't pleasant at all.

I gulped and nodded before I closed my eyes, ready for the horrible feeling that was coming next. That horrible sting when someone slapped you. And then that horrible feeling the next morning when you knew that the reason you had been raped so many times was all your mom's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust No One

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123 and Bella's Bff

sylamesio123's A/N: haha. That last chapter was posted by accident and was only half done and wasn't edited. That is why it sucks. That is why I'm posting a way better chapter now. Haha. Sorry bout that.

sylamesio123'sA/N 2: And thank Bella's Bff for Edward's story. Haha. Without her you would not have this amazing chapter.

Bella's Bff's A/N: --beams then frowns--

Chapter 2. In a Very Long Time

Edward Cullen

Age 13

5:33 PM

I looked at the long silver razor blade that sat on my new nightstand in my new room in my new house. It's silver edge looked just sharp enough to ease away my troubles and numb me from my life.

The room was large, I'll admit. Larger than any room I had every lived in, but it still seemed so cold and strange. It was a house, not a home. The beige walls were plain and frail, as was everything else in the room. If I had my say in it the room wouldn't be so girly.

I heard a knock on my door and immediately jumped out of instinct. It was the strange girl I had sat next to in the car. I hadn't bothered to talk to her, learn her name, I just stuck my headphones in my ears and played music all the way back to their house.

The girl just stood there, in the doorways, a small smile playing on her face as she stared at me in an almost examining way. She was small, only about four seven, but her face was older, as old as mine was. She had shoulder length black hair that was straitened and pulled back into a ponytail. He blue eyes seemed like they were popping out of her head as she saw my small luggage.

"Is that all you have?" She asked. Her voice wasn't mocking at all. It was almost concerned.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I nodded, keeping my eyes on her disapproving look.

"Well, that is going to have to change." She said lightly. She skipped over to my bag, zipped it open, and poured all the contents onto my bed. I had just brought a couple pairs of pant and a few shirts, figuring I would just wash them often.

Her jaw dropped and she looked up at me, her eyes wide in surprise. "What?" I asked.

"This isn't going to do. Tomorrow we will go shopping. There is no way that my new brother is going out in public wearing these, especially with school starting in only a few weeks." I chuckled, but her face was completely serious as she picked up the clothes and threw them in the trashcan in my bathroom.

"By the way, my name is Alice." She smiled, and with that she left and shut the door behind her.

I was too tired to go downstairs to meet anybody, though it wasn't even dark yet. It had been a long day. I kicked off my shoes and socks, slid under the covers, pulled them up to my chin, and grabbed the razor blade. I pressed the sharp blade to my wrist and I was finally numb.

o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in the morning and glanced at the clock on my nightstand that read nine exactly. I smiled; I had slept in for the first time in a long time. Finally I was returning to some of my old habits after all of these months.

I realized I was still smiling when I got out of bed and my checks felt numb. They weren't used the sudden pull and weight of smiling. Like sleeping in, I hadn't done it in a very long time.

Dizzily I made my way to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth quickly and made my way downstairs, wearing the only clothes Alice had left me. It was just a regular navy blue t-shirt that had some cheesy saying on it and some black shorts. My parents didn't make a lot of money and we couldn't afford a lot of things.

I kept my hands to my sides as I entered the kitchen, making sure that no one could see the fresh cuts on my arms. I pulled down my t-shirt nervously as I stood there waiting for someone to notice me. I was too actually say something to get their attention.

Finally, after about a minute, the woman who had picked me up yesterday, and apparently my new mother, Esme turned away from the stove where she was cooking pancakes to see me.

Her mouth pulled up into a grin as she saw me and I couldn't help but smile softly also. There was something about this family that made me feel comfortable, though it was nothing like my real family.

Thinking of them brought a sharp pain to my chest and I winced; thankfully no one noticed.

Alice got up from the table where she had been sitting by my new father, Carlisle, and came over to me and the biggest smile spread across her face. "Today," She giggled, "Mom is taking us shopping."

I smiled from all of her enthusiasm and I couldn't help but have some as well. I never went shopping with my old parents, or my sister. We never really had enough money to buy much of anything, especially clothes.

She grabbed my arm and led me over to the table where a plate was waiting with pancakes, eggs, and bacon made into a smiley face like they always were in movies about mothers who actually cared enough to get up every morning and do it.

"Wow, this looks really good. Thank you." I whispered, just loud enough for them all to hear.

Esme turned to smile at me. She walked over to the table and leaned down to where her brown eyes met mine. "You don't even have to thank me. You are part of the family now Edward. No matter how much you don't like it, you are one of us now." She joked and laughed and smiled along with Alice and Carlisle.

But no matter how easy it was to feel at home here, to feel like this was a place I could live for a long time. I couldn't help but remember my mother and father's faces as they crashed into that other car. And my sister's limp and cold body in a hospital room where she wasn't even breathing for herself. So no matter how much I felt like one of the Cullen's family members, I was still messed up and depressed inside.

_Edward Cullen_

Age 15

8:30 AM

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Cullen." The teacher said dully as I entered the classroom and found my usual seat next to Tanya. I just ignored the teacher and kissed Tanya on the lips without thinking, I was so used to it.

The corners of her lips pulled up into a smile as she nodded her head toward Alice's seat way in the back. I turned to see that my sister was glaring at me with intence eyes. She was really concerned about me, ever since she had found out about the cutting just three nights before.

She told me she was going to tell our parents tonight. My stomach lurched at the thought of it so I turned back to Tanya, hoping I could block Alice's angry and agonized face out of my mind.


	3. They Took My Knives

Trust No One

By Bella's Bff

Edward Cullen

15

5:33 PM

I sat around the corner, listening to her, "Mom, Edward... He's... He's cutting himself." She whispered, and I heard a gasp and the sound of glass being shattered. I peeked around the corner to find that a glass of water had slipped through her hand, but she was paying no mind to the broken glass all over the floor, her mind was somewhere else. When she finally got out of her trance, her head snapped in my direction. I jerked back into my hiding place, but it was too late, "Edward?" She sounded furious. I shivered, and jumped to my feet, and started to sprint up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I only got into my room, locking it before I heard Carlisle's voice outside my door.

"Edward?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. That didn't help in the least, "Edward... Why...?" He asked, a certain pain in his voice that made my heart ache. I was causing them all pain. Little Alice, Loving Esme, Compassionate Carlisle; when they had adopted me into their family; had fed me, housed me, made life liveable for the last two years. They even paid for Ellie, so that, maybe, someday, she could come out of her coma. Carlisle, being a doctor, went in to check on her progress every eight hours. This life just didn't feel right without her, and he knew that.

"You know why." I managed to choke out, collapsing on the ground in sobs. I'm going to need Tanya tonight. The thought drifted through my head as I started to, exhaustion taking over, and I faintly remember the 'CRACK' as the door flew open against its will.

"Oh, Carlisle, what are we going to do...?" Esme asked with a sigh.

Another sigh, but this time from a man, I couldn't tell who because the exhaustion had weighed my eyelids down, "Well.. Search his room for any blades, knives..." That's when the exhaustion took me over completely and I fell into dreamland.

VVVV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Damn Alice for bringing up the fact that I didn't have a cell phone to Esme and Carlisle one night at dinner. I'd woke up to see one on my desk the next day. It was dark except for the eluminated beauty that sat at the edge of my bed, and, of course my cell phone. I took her in, her beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that shined in the moonlight... Her pale-white skin that looked so smooth I wanted to run my hands over it... Kiss it... I found the strength, and when my eyes opened once again, she was gone.

Sighing, knowing that I was just having another illusion, I called Tanya, warning her of my soon-to-be presence. Hanging up, I got dressed, opened the window, and slid out. There was only about ten feet below me, so I just jumped to the grass, flinching with a hiss at slight pain that I got from jumping from heights. From there, I sprinted to Tanya's house, which wasn't too far from where I lived, but it wasn't close. When I got there, I found her waiting on the porch, "Hey." She whispered.

"They took my knives."

"Ah." She pouted and I grinned, advancing towards her.

"But I would come here over cutting any time." She smiled back, and we stared at eachother for a few seconds before I broke the silence, "Are they still on vacation?" I was talking about her family. I was cold, and outside didn't sound very appealing right now. If her family was home, then it would happen outside, though. I needed this right now. I needed her.

"Yes." She said, smiling softly at me. And then we drifted upstairs where we took our frustrations out on eachother.

)()()(

"Edward?" Tanya whispered as we lay there holding eachother.

"Hm." I grunted. I knew that I should be getting home, but I didn't want to. In a weirdly ironic way, my knives were the things that kept me together, and so did Tanya. Having lost her mother, she knew, to an extent, how I was feeling now. She was my bandaid, and if I left without her there was a possibility that I might fall apart. And if she didn't have me right now, I knew that she would start using the knives. I didn't want her to do that to herself. I cared for her, deeply, as much as I could care for a person right then. She had a beautiful body, and I told her that it shouldn't be wasted because of what has happened in the past. She called me a hypocrite.

I told her that my case was different, that when I cut myself, that it didn't end in a trip to the hospital. Mine didn't cause excessive bleeding, but just enough to make me numb, then we started to make-out, so that ended that conversation.

Tanya looked up at me for a moment, her beautiful blue eyes shining in the light from the moon, and then closed her eyes again, a tear appearing in the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, Edward..." She whispered, and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tanya? You know you can tell me anything." I whispered back. She meant the world to me, and if she was in pain I wanted to know what the cause was.

"I'm... Pregnant." I froze. I'm going to be a father. She opened her watery eyes and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated, burying her head in my chest. I recovered from my trance.

"Tanya, baby, you have nothing to worry about. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I repeated the last two sentences to her, trying to reassure.

"No! It's not! I should have been the responsible one. I should have reminded you of the condom. You were in pain, you were barely functioning!" She protested. It was true. We were both driven by our pain, and so, there were no thought while it happened. But there were so many emotions.

"Tanya, so were you! Neither of us were paying attention!" I argued, and she calmed into my chest after a moment, listening to me. Were were silent, and then I asked, "What do you plan on doing with it...?" I asked.

"I don't know, Edward. An abortion would be painful, so would adoption. And having the baby..." She struggled for words for a second, "I- I don't think I can afford it." She trailed off, pained in her voice. I could tell that she wanted this. She really... really wanted this.

"I- I'll take care of it." I whispered, brushing the tears from her eyes, "I- I'll get us through this if I have to work myself to death." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I love you." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward."

(

And so I went home that night with Tanya, finding Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's office. I apologized for cutting myself and putting them through all that grief, and then I told them. For some reason neither of them looked shocked. In fact, right when I walked in, they exchanged looks like they knew what was going on.

"How do you plan on supporting the... child." The way he said it made me suspicious, but I didn't say anything towards that subject, moving back to his question.

"I plan on getting two jobs... possibly three for after school." Tanya froze in my arms, obviously worried about my future.

Carlisle nodded, "That's what I thought. But, Edward, your schoolwork and sleep matter much more than money to me. We have plenty money, and I can doctor the child." He said, his voice obviously stating that he was allowing no protest from either of us at all.

I proposed to Tanya a few days later, telling her how much I loved her, and she'd said yes.

So the next eight months or so, we spent time at appointments, school, home, shopping with Alice, wedding planning... Everywhere we went we were together.

Edward Cullen

16

5:33

I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Hearing her screams only made it worse. She was in pain, and I wasn't there to comfort her... Sighing in impatiance, I hunched over, dropping my head into my hands. I could only hope and pretend. Hope that she would be okay, and pretend that it wasn't her that was screaming bloody-murder.

--

After a while, her screams died down, and I sighed in relief. A nurse walked out of the room, looking guilty. Oh, no. Please, no! Something went wrong!

"Mr. Cullen," She sighed, unable to look into my eyes, "Your twins are fine." I sighed in relief, until I heard the, "But..."

"BUT WHAT?!" I shouted, and I'm sure my feelings were playing out on my face. She, I'm sure, could see the fear, the grief, the stress I'd been through in my life, and right now, and I didn't bother to hide it. I loved Tanya, and if anything happened to her, I'd-

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but your Wife, she..." SHE WHAT?! "She lost a lot of blood, too much." My mind was blank, the thought not registering in my mind until the next few words, "She's not going to make it." Then I shattered, shattered into a billion little pieces. I fell to my knees, my face buring into my shaking hands, tears making their way out of my eyes. How come everyone I love end up dieing?! Esme, Carlisle, and Alice are great, but... They aren't them. And they would never be. I could get used to them all I wanted, but they could never replace Dad, Mom, and Ellie. There's still the possibility that Ellie will come out of the coma, but there's also the possibility that she won't. Life has already been terrible, why would something good actually happen in my life?

And now, now... Tanya. Another funeral to go to. Another love lost. Another piece of my heart being buried into the ground. Another one to mourn for. Another reason to kill myself.

"Would you like to meet your children and say goodbye to your fiance?" She asked, concern etched into her voice. I smiled the tiniest smile. My children. I still had them.

So I walked into the hospital, and my smile diappeared, taking in the sight of my exhausted, weak, Tanya. My beautiful... Dieing Tanya. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed into my eyes, as did they mine. Whimpering in pain, I ran quickly to her side. But instead of hugging her tightly, and never letting go, I knew that she was too weak and fragile right then, so I wrapped my arms around her in a gentle embrace, kissing her cheek, and then her lips, forehead, and nose; in a softness that was only reserved for her. She smiled weakly at me, then said in a hoarse whisper, "Edward, I love you." And then the crying started up, I couldn't help but sob into her hospital gown, the tears soaking her. She softly rubbed up and down the back of my head, hand caressing the soft messy broze curles back there, "Don't cry." She whimpered.

It was impossible, but I somehow tuned it down to soft whimpers and sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. The last nine months of my life were the best of my life." She whispered, trying to reassure me.

"But, if I had worn protection, you would have never gotten pregnant, and this would have never happened!" I protested, looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand. Maybe be mad at me. I deserved it. Damnitt! She's only sixteen years old!! She hasn't even gone to fucking college yet!

"Edward, I love you. And I love our babies. They are so beautiful. And they have you. You will be an amazing father to them. I know you will. You were a perfect husband to me. You will love them, and I will love you."

"I love you, Tanya." I whispered, "More than you can ever imagine." She smiled sadly.

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you can ever begin to even understand." She stroked my hair, thinking for a second, "Edward, please don't cut yourself anymore. Don't do anything else to your beautiful body. It's too beautiful to let it waste away." She grinned, and I tried to grin back, and succeeded for a second, "That's all I ask Edward."

"I promise." And that's when the beeeep sounded through the room. She was gone. Forever.

I sat there for a second, not paying attention to the nurses and doctors that were surrounding me. When I finally snapped out of it, I turned to my beautiful babies. Picking one up in each arm, and smiled softly at them, "Hello, I'm your daddy." It was hard to keep that smile on my face when I thought about her. But when I thought about them. When I gazed apon their beautiful small faces and soft curly hair, I couldn't stop. I was a father. Maybe an alone sixteen-year-old father, but a father none-the-less.

Ones's opened, and I smiled proudly. Maybe there is hope. 


	4. Missing

**_Trust No One_**

_A Twilight Fanfic_

By sylamesio123 and Bella's Bff

A/N: It's my bday! I'm 12 now! Yay!

Bella's Bff AN: Cool... Though... I got this chapter a while ago, so you've been twelve for a while now... :( I suck... :P Happy B-Day! :D

_Bella Swan_

I took the bread Emmett gave me and forced it down my throat to the point that I couldn't taste the stale taste at all. He gave me a small smile and ate his slowly, but waited until I was done with mine to start with his own piece.

We were in an alleyway somewhere in Seattle. We had run away here about three weeks ago. I didn't know exactly, for I didn't bother keeping track of the days. Even though we had no money, no jobs, and no place to live I was happy inside. Here with Emmett in this grimy place was probably the best thing to ever happen to me since my father died. Emmett took care of me now, finding all the food somehow and giving most of it to me.

He scowled when he looked at me again and his eyes scaled down my body. He then looked down at his bread. He had only eaten half so far but instead of lifting it to his own mouth again his hand nudged toward me as he offered me the bread.

My eyebrows lowered and my jaw set as I shook my head. There was no way I was eating the only food my brother had. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I didn't have to say a word for him to know I wasn't going to eat it.

But when I saw the bread crumble in his mouth as he chewed I couldn't help but notice the gnawing feeling in my stomach of hunger. I needed more food and I knew it. We couldn't keep living like this.

Emmett knew it too. I could see it in his expression, hard and cold, when I looked up to meet his eyes with mine.

"I will go out to find a job when I'm done. I want you to stay here. Don't go anywhere. This is a dangerous city." He warned me as he grabbed the backpack that held all of our belongings, the limited clothes and water.

I smiled at him as he exited the alleyway. I heard him mumble something like, "I love you so much." But before I could say anything back he was off down the street.

If only I had not been too lazy to run after him and say it back. Say that I loved him more than anyone, more than I could ever love anyone ever. If only I had kissed him and hugged him tight. If only I had known it would be the last time I saw him.

_Emmett Swan_

I looked at my sister, her hunger and agony plain on her face. I wondered how she kept the same light in her eye, the same hope in her heart when we both knew that all was lost. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to find our way in the city, deep in our hearts. And if we would, we would have a miserable life, hungry all the time.

She had lost so much weight since dad died. She was sixteen and could have only weighed ninety pounds at the most. I could see her rips through her pale skin, no fat left on her body. She was hungry all the time now, and her hands shook when she didn't realize it. She coughed all the time and was constantly cold and running a fever. She was getting sick, and we both knew it. Yet that same hope held in her heart, the same hope that had left me when I saw the look in her eye when she told me what mom's boyfriends did to her.

I shuddered at the thought of them, and then grew livid. How could they hurt such and innocent and beautiful creature? How could they do that to her? How could they do that do anyone? How could they face themselves everyday?

"I will go out to find a job when I'm done. I want you to stay here. Don't go anywhere. This is a dangerous city." I told her. She nodded and smiled faintly, telling me she understood.

I sighed and grabbed out bag and headed out of the alleyway. Saying that I loved her as I went, leaving my little sister alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I smiled at the old man and thanked him once more, "You have no idea how much I need this!" I shook his hand enthusiastically, and he smiled a wise smile.

"Don't thank me, son, it should be me thanking you. Now, I need you to be here by ten AM every day of the week. Though I'll probably let it go if you are a little tardy" A smile again to Mr. Gemingstan, and then I took my leave, excited to get back to my sister to tell her the news. A triumphant smile came upon my face, and I thought of her expression. She'll be so proud of me... And we might finally get her fed better now that I might be able to pay for food and everything-

My smile disappeared when I walked into the dark alleyway. She was gone. Worry took over, and I ran down it, searching through everything... What happened to her? My little sister?

I ran down the sidewalk, dodging people who cussed at me and shouted things that would've normally made me beat the crap out of them... But at the moment, I was preoccupied, unable to hear anything but the rapid beating in my ears.

I'd gone through probably the whole city by the end of the day, and I could still find no trace of the only person that I worried about now. The one person that made this hell bearable.

Bella... Where are you?


End file.
